Kami Mengaku
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Seorang Surabaya mengingat kembali hari dimana ia dan saudara-saudaranya berkumpul dan membuat 3 ikrar.Satu tanah Indonesia, satu bangsa Indonesia, satu bahasa Indonesia. Namun... Just read the story deh! warning, semuanya OC. Selamat hari Sumpah Pemuda!


Soempah Pemoeda

Kami poetera dan poeteri Indonesia, mengakoe bertoempah darah jang satoe, tanah Indonesia

Kami poetera dan poeteri Indonesia, mengakoe berbangsa jang satoe, bangsa Indonesia

Kami poetera dan poeteri Indonesia, mengakoe mendjoendjoeng bahasa persatoean, bahasa Indonesia

.

.

.

Kami Mengaku

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu ; Story and OCs – Star-BeningluvArthur

Warning: OC! OOC! Typos! Dan sebangsanya!

Introducing: Surabaya, Jawa Barat, Jakarta, Surakarta (Solo), Jogjakarta, Aceh, Sumatra Utara, Gorontalo, Maluku

.

.

.

_Djakarta, 28 Oktober 1928_

_Setelah Kongres Pemuda I tahun 1925, kami akhirnya menyelenggarakan Kongres Pemuda II. Kongres ini kami selenggarakan demi mbak kami tercinta Indonesia. Setelah berunding, akhirnya kami memutuskan bahwa mas Jawa Barat-lah yang akan menjadi ketua panitia lalu yang menjadi wakilnya adalah mas Soerakarta._

_Lalu yang menjadi sekretaris adalah mas Soematera Oetara. Mas Soematra Timoer yang menjadi bendahara. Lalu mbak Atjeh, aku, mas Gorontalo, mas Maloekoe, dan mas Djakartalah yang membantu mereka. Kongres itu diselenggarakan tanggal 27-28 Oktober, atau tepatnya kemarin dan hari ini._

"_Kita sebagai adik-adik kak Indonesia harusnya bisa bersatu. Bersatu dalam hal apa saja! Dahulu, semua orang tak pernah bersatu. Permainan politik kompeni yang memecah-belah kerajaan-kerajaan kita, kakek Mataram, nenek Sriwijaya, kakek Ternate dan nenek Tidore, semua terpecah! Namun, bukan saatnya bagi kita untuk ikut terpecah karena perbedaan suku, budaya, dan daerah. Kita adalah satu kesatuan! Kita, adalah bangsa Indonesia!" kata mas Soematra Oetara dengan menggebu-gebu._

"_Apa yang berbeda dari kita? Kita memakai bahasa yang sama, bahasa Indonesia. Kita hidup di negara yang sama, Indonesia. Kita mengenang pahlawan yang sama, pahlawan-pahlawan Indonesia. Tak boleh ada perbedaan diantara kita. Apa juga yang kita inginkan? Kebebasan! 350 tahun sudah kita terjajah! 350 tahun juga kak Indonesia terjajah! Karena itu, kita harus bersatu sebagai satu kesatuan! Pemuda-pemudi Indonesia!" tambah mbak Atjeh._

_Kata-kata mas Soematra Oetara dan mbak Atjeh langsung merasuk ke sukmaku. "Ya! Kalau begitu, mari kita membuat sumpah atas nama pemuda Indonesia. Demi mbak kita tercinta, mbak Indonesia. Dan demi persatuan kita semua..." Kataku mantap. Semua mengangguk. Mas Djakarta mengusulkan tiga poin yang akan kita ikrarkan. "Bagaimana jika kita bersumpah akan bertumpah darah yang satu, tanah air Indonesia. Bukankah sudah banyak pejuang Indonesia yang berkorban bagi negara kita? Lalu berbangsa yang satu, bangsa Indonesia. Tak ada lagi bangsa Sumatra, bangsa Kalimantan, bangsa Jawa, melainkan bangsa Indonesia. Lalu berbahasa satu, bahasa Indonesia. Karena kita orang Indonesia, kita harus berbahasa Indonesia. Tak ada lagi bahasa betawi, bahasa batak, bahasa maluku, bahasa jawa, yang ada hanya bahasa Indonesia."_

"_Aku setuju!" jawab dik Bali. Dan akhirnya semua pun setuju. "Mari kita buat naskahnya..."_

_._

_._

_._

_POETOESAN CONGRES PEMOEDA-PEMOEDA INDONESIA_

_Kerapatan pemoeda-pemoeda Indonesia jang diadakan oleh perkoempoelan-perkoempoelan pemoeda Indonesia jang berdasarkan kebangsaan, dengan namanja: Jong-Java, Jong-Soematra (Pemoeda Soematra), Pemoeda Indonesia, Sekar Roekoen, Jong-Islamiten Bond, Jong-Bataksbond, Jong-Selébés, Pemoeda Kaoem Betawi dan Perhimpoenan peladjar-peladjar Indonesia:_

_Memboeka rapat pada tanggal 27 dan 28 October tahoen 1928 dinegeri Djakarta:_

_Sesoedahnja mendengar pidato-pidatodan pembitjaraan jang diadakan dalam kerapatan tadi:_

_Sesoedahnja menimbang segala isi-isi pidato-pidato dan pembitjaraan ini:_

_Kerapatan laloe mengambil poetoesan:_

_PERTAMA,_

_KAMI POETERA DAN POETERI INDONESIA MENGAKOE BER-TOEMPAH-DARAH JANG SATOE, TANAH INDONESIA._

_KEDOEA,_

_KAMI POETERA DAN POETERI INDONESIA MENGAKOE BERBANGSA JANG SATOE, BANGSA INDONESIA._

_KETIGA,_

_KAMI POETERA DAN POETERI INDONESIA MENDJOENDJOENG BAHASA PERSATOEAN, BAHASA INDONESIA._

_Setelah mendengar poetoesan ini, ke-rapatan mengeloearkan kejakinan azas ini wadjib dipakai oleh segala perkoempoelan-perkoempoelan kebangsaan Indonesia:_

_Mengeloearkan kejakinan persatoean Indonesia diperkoeat dengan memperhatiakn dasar persatoeannja:_

_Kemaoean_

_Sedjarah_

_Bahasa_

_Hoekoem-adat_

_Pendidikan dan kepandoean_

_Dan mengeloearkan pengharapan, soepaja poetoesan ini disiarkan dalam segala soerat kabar dan dibatjakan dimoeka rapat perkoempoelan-perkoempoelan kita._

_Dan sejak saat itu, kami semua bersatu atas nama tanah air Indonesia, bangsa Indonesia, bahasa Indonesia. Bahkan lagu Indonesia Raya karya salah satu 'anak' mas Djakarta yaitu W.R. Supratman juga dikumandangkan meskipun tanpa syair. Lalu ditetapkannya Sang Merah-Putih sebagai bendera nasional._ Tapi...

"Eh, loe jangan macem-macem deh!"

"Ngapunten lho mas. Kulo mboten ana salah."

"Lha loe tadi ngapain melototin gue?"

"DASAR GORON! AMBO LIBAS DENGAN RENCONG AMBO KAMU!"

"TIDAAKK! BETA TIDAK MAU!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Sia tak tahu saya sedang makan, atuh? Sia ta pedog, euy!"

"JANGAN NGATAIN GUE PEDOG, BANDUNG!"

"Aduh... Saya teh tidak ngatai kamu, Jaka. Saya teh ngatai si-"

"JANGAN NGATAIN AMBO!"

Rasanya sumpah pemuda sudah hampir dilupakan ya? "Sur..." Bahuku ditepuk dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan melihat mbak Indonesia tersenyum. "Kok nglamun? Ntar kesambet kunti lho.." Aku menggeleng. "Ndak kok mbak. Aku cuma ngrasa ndak ada yang inget kalo hari ini hari sumpah pemuda." Jawabku. Mbak Indonesia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tenang aja.. Pasti mereka inget kok..."

"Ya, aku tahu diluar jek ana arek sing inget. Tapi yo mek tithik lah, mbak. Hari kesaktian pancasila wae wis akeh sing nggak upacara. Yak opo iso tumbuh nasionalisme lek ngene?" jawabku. Yah, memang sudah banyak yang melupakan perjuangan kami dalam merumuskan sumpah pemuda. Seakan hari dimana kami berkumpul di Gedung IC pada tanggal 28 Oktober itu hilang. Tak berbekas.

"Mbak, mumpung isik pagi, selamat hari sumpah pemuda yo, mbak. Semoga pemuda di esok hari bisa terus mengingat tiga ikrar ini." Kataku. Mbak Indonesia merangkulku. "Makasih ya, Surabaya... Makasih banyak..."

GRAB!

Tiba-tiba saja jadi sesak sekali. Saat kulihat sekeliling, ternyata semua memeluk kami! "Sori baru inget, kak. Selamat hari sumpah pemuda." Kata mas Jakarta. "Kulo pisan, mbak... Kulo jek tas iling.." kata mas Jogjakarta. **"Kita juga.."** kata yang lain bebarengan.

Setelah beberapa lama, kami meregangkan pelukan. "Kami mengaku..." kataku.

"**Kami mengaku..."**

"**Kami mengaku..."**

"**Kami mengaku..."**

"**Kami mengaku..."** Dan disusul oleh yang lain. "**Bertanah air, berbangsa, dan berbahasa yang satu..."** Kata kami semua bersamaan sambil bergandengan dengan mbak Indonesia ditengah.

"**Tanah Air Indonesia."** Kata semua saudara Sumatra dan Kalimantan.

"**Bangsa Indonesia."** Kata semua saudara Sulawesi, Maluku, dan Papua.

"**Bahasa Indonesia."** Kata semua saudara Jawa dan Sunda termasuk aku.

"**Di Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia!"** kata kami semua bersamaan.

.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

.

Selamat Hari Sumpah Pemuda bagi semua yang mengaku dirinya adalah Pemuda dan Pemudi Indonesia.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Penjelasan:**

**Bold: kata-kata yang dikatakan bersamaan atau lebih dari satu orang.**

**Italic: Flashback**

**OCs: 33 Provinsi yang ada di Indonesia.**

**Ejaan lama untuk menambah kesan jaman dulu.**

**.**

**SELAMAT HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA! Semoga kita tetap BERSATU sebagai PEMUDA-PEMUDI Indonesia TANPA membedakan SARA. Dan semoga NASIONALISME bangsa Indonesia terus MENINGKAT seiring berjalannya waktu di Indonesia. Semoga kita semua TETAP menjadi PUTRA dan PUTRI yang BAIK bagi Indonesia, yang BERGUNA bagi Indonesia, yang BERBAKTI pada INDONESIA.**

**Review untuk yang setuju dengan saya dan jangan review kalo nggak setuju dengan saya. Keputusan ada ditangan Anda semua...**

**Salam,**

**S-BlAr**


End file.
